A vacation to Hawaii!
by tH3 nEXt Leve1
Summary: A week after Sasuke Uchiha's return from killing Itachi, the gang goes to a trip to Hawaii. Once they get there, things don't go as well as they planned.Liiike bad service and..kiddy pools? Pllzzzzz read Pairings Sasusaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

LOL my first fanfic. so plz be nice?

dont worry though..i wont make it sucky-like and there will be humor every-so-and-then..k?oh yeah...manga spoiler warnings!so u have been warned!lol

ooookkkk..um..pretend that Sasuke came back from weeks and weeks from ..er..killing Itachi..i guess..and Team Hebi..well..they went with sasuke with Konoha and about Karin!she died..so there!hah!!!lets just say that Sakura beated her to a pulp..lol

_**disclaimer-i do not own naruto, the characters, or any of the songs i use in this fanfiction**_

**"**Talking"

'thoughts'

"**inner'**

**"**song"

**Ages------------**

**Sasuke-19**

**Sakura-19**

**Naruto-19**

**Hinata-18 1/2(dont ask why)  
**

**Ino-19**

**Shikamaru-19**

**Neji-20**

**Tenten-20**

**etc.**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny morning in Konoha..or so it seems.. 

A pink haired girl was walking down the Konoha streets looking at all the happy..peaceful people. Her pink shoulder-length hair was flowing peacefully in the Summer breeze. While she (guess who?yeah..it's Sakura!duh) was walking she felt herself bumping into something..or someone.

"ahhh..gomen nasai..i didn't mean to-"

"hn..watch where your going Sakura" replied Sasuke..YES! **THE** Uchiha Sasuke was the one that Sakura Haruno, **The** Sakura Haruno, former apprentice **THE **5th Hokage and slug sannin..aaannnd BEST medic-nin in Konona, bumped into**THE **Sasuke(sorry..i should stop now..lol)

"...oh..it's you..Sasuke..gomen..i..wasn't looking," said Sakura "what are you doing here?"

"hn"

"-sigh- what does 'hn' even mean?" said Sakura

"hn.."

"whatever..i gotta go to Tsunade-sama's office now..ja ne.." replied Sakura, walking past Sasuke.

"..."

'**ZOOMMMG!!Geez!!you missed your chance!!"** screamed Inner Sakura

'What the hell..i though i got rid of you..," said Sakura "and what does 'i missed my chance' mean..?'

'**-sigh- I have to tell you everything!dont I!?! What i meean is that you missed your chance to actually 'flirt' with THE Sasuke!!'**

i told you..i DON'T and i repeat DON'T like Sasuke anymore!!'

**'reeaally..weelll..im you..so i KNOW that deeeep deep ,deeeeeeeeeeep down..you STILL looove Sasuke!and besides..you can't keep secrets from me!!annnd that's what he 'wants' you to think!!'**

riiight..-sigh**-(lots of 'sighing' today!lol) **you..you miight be..-gulp- right..i guess..but Sasuke doesn't even care i bet'

**'oh yeah!?!?then why did he come back to Konoha!?!HUH?HUH?HUUH!??!'**

'CUZ!!CUZ HE FELT LIKE IT!!THATS WHY!!LEAVE.ME.ALONE!'

**'-gulp- ok fine..whatever..see ya outer me'**

Sakura, who was currently STILL walking to the hokage's office, was thinking..'what...if..Sasuke liked me..?nahh..that will NEVER happen..-sigh-' ..poor Sakura..

"finally i get to tower.." Sakura pushed through the doors and said some greetings to some of the nurses..liike 'hey' or 'ohayo minna' or something like that

**Knock, Knock**

"come in.." said Tsunade, currently..well..drinking lots of sake "oh.. Sakura, i was expecting you"

Sakura looked at her sensei who was surprisingly, NOT sleeping on her desk muttering stuff like, '..get away from me!noooo!!not..not..BARNEY!! oh the torture!!' or something about pervs and her precious sake, or she would be slacking off and have poor Shizune do all her paperwork

"umm..Tsunade-sama..i was wondering if i had any files or patience i need to tend to" said Sakura

"Sakura..come..closer.." said a slighty-drunk Tsunade

Confused, Sakura came closer

"Clos..er.."

Sakura stepped closer

"my..dear..dear..dear..dear..dear..dear..dear..dear..Sakura..i..need to tell you..something.."

"errr.."

"i have...a IMPORTANT mission for you..," said Tsunade, speaking in a serious tone "i want you..to...burn all of the Barney dvds..and.."

Sakura, who was listening veery carefully, only sweat-dropped at her sensei

"Tsunade-sama..um.. what is exactly..'Barney' you speak of?" said Sakura(zomg..Sakura doesn't know what BARNEY is!)

"-sigh- never mind that Sakura..your _real_ mission..is to..go pack-up and wait for some random people i talked to earlier!"

"what..the..hell..?" said Sakura

"do you wanna go pack?or watch a little something called..'Barney'?"

"eeer..." poor Sakura..she was thinking about..what to choose. Watch this 'Barney' Tsunade speaks of?Or go pack up and- wait..pack..up?

"ano..Tsunade-sama..what do you mean when you say 'Pack up'? Are we having another mission?" said Sakura, now sitting on a chair

"you will soon find out my young grasshopper" said Tsunade, talking in a..wise old man-like voice

"eerrr..ok..then..i'll um..see you soon then. Ja ne"

"WAAIT!!Sakura!" screamed Tsunade "remember to bring your summer clothes!!(like the one sakura wore in naruto the 3rd movie..except shes a lil older)"

Sakura,who's hand was on the door knob, turned around and nodded her head.As she walked through the hall, she wondered..'why summer clothes?it's not like im going on a vacation or something..am I?'

* * *

-At the Konoha gates with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru- 

"ooiii!!forehead!" screamed a loud, noisy blonde, who Sakura knew as Ino. Her purple_slighty_ revealing clothes shone in the bright, hot Sun. She had a dark purple bag next to her

"hey Ino-pig. Do you know where we're going?" asked Sakura.Her bright, pink locks shone in the Sun. She had a pink bag next to her legs.

"nope..Tsunade never told me..."

"u-uh..ano..i-i think i know where we're going.." stuttered Hinata. Her dark, long purple/black her was blowing softly in the cool breeze.

"oh?really? where?" said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"um..w-well..i..overheard Tsunade-sama said s-something about a..a v-v-vacation to...to a place called Hawaii.."

"OOMMMMGGG!!," squeled Ino "i've hear about that place!!i heard it's a PARADISE!zomg i NEED to thank Tsunade for this!!!"

"hmm..Hawaii, eh?," said Sakura and Tenten

-1 hour later, all of them, except Sasuke and Neji, who were leaning on a shady tree, was talking about Hawaii and who would take them and stuff-

Kakashi randomly appeared in a 'poof' and waved normaly.He looked at all the nin and sighed. On his left side was Temari from Sand.

"oi" said Kakashi.

"??Kakashi-sensei..Temari-chan..what're doing here?" asked TenTen, looking back an forth at Kakashi and Temari.

"hm..judging by the look on your faces, you probally all know that your going on a vacation to Hawaii, ne?" said Kakashi, having the bored, masked up expression on his face.

"hai" chanted all the nin, except Temari

"soo..im the one thats suppose to take you all to the airport. Sorry i was 30 minutes late i was -

"STUCK ON THE ROAD OF LIFE( is that how it goes?) WE ALL KNOW!!" said Naruto and Sakura

Kakashi, who ignored what they said, just continued, "picking up Temari-san from Suna.Tsunade asked me to take all of you to an airport near here. You'll be staying there for 3 weeks."

"really?3 weeks?!EHHH!!," screamed Ino "i'm alreay excited!!!"

"o..k..then..follow me everyone" said Kakashi

* * *

----near the airport(lol..i like going to the airport!!its fun..)...which is somewhere-- 

"ok everyone this is the shuttle. From here on you will wait for the shuttle to pick you up and then take you to the airport. Remember to take all of your bags and REMEMBER, people around here never actually ever seen a_'real'_ ninja before.So NO jutsus and weapons.Only use them if your about to be rapped by someone..but besides that, you know the rules.Got that?"

"hai"

"k.Good.I'll be leaving now, so Ja ne." said Kakashi, leaving with a 'poof'

Everyone sat on the bench, waiting for the shuttle to come take them to the airport...O..k?Awkward silence. ----15 minutes later---

Then, finally, the shuttle came. Every hopped on the..er shuttle and put their bags on the cart/shelve/luggage carrier and sat down.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the airport. They got their luggage and got out, waiting for everyone else. They walked to a looonnng line and waited till they got into the building. Later, they walked into yet another long line. Which was the line to the x-ray. Pretty soon, they had to go to another line..and another..

FINALLY, when they were standing near the plane.._somebody_ HAD to scream like a maniac.

"ZOMGGG!!ITS A MONSTER!!NOOO!!WORSE!!ITS..ITS..GODZILLA!!!!RUN AWAY I TELL U!!" screamed Naruto, frantically running around in circles screaming , 'SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!' like a girl.He was pretending to grab a fake katana and swinging it around the air, screaming "DIE DIE DIE , YOU MONSTER!"

"-sigh- he will never learn..will he?" said Ino

Naruto, who was about to say 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', was cut off and pulled into the so-called-monster. Soon, everyone sat on the plane, looking out the little window. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura, Neji was sitting next to Tenten, and so on.

"Attention passengers, we will be taking flight in about 5 more minutes. Please put on your seatbelts and soon, refreshments will come. Enjoy your flight to Hawaii" said the pilot person.

* * *

----skipping time..say 12 1/2 more hours?-----Basically no one was doing anything, but if you look closely, you could see Sasuke glancing at Sakura from time to time 

All of the girls, who were sleeping on their shoulder partner's shoulder, were woken up from the plane landing.

"Attention all passengers, welcome to the Honolulu, Hawaii!" the pilot said, " Please keep your seatbelts on untill the plane comes to a complete stop, please do not forget your luggage and exit out safely. Thank you for flying in (insert airline name there. i couldn't think of any besides the LAX one)

"Lets go everybody!!" screamed Ino, walking in the plane's corridor( A/N: you know..the huge, long tube like thing where you enter to go in the plane?)

Everyone else, who was grabbing their luggage out of the storage compartment, walked in the corridor.They all walked side-by-side.

"yay!let the vacation.BEGIN!!" screamed all the girls

The eight stepped out from the airport, looking for a taxi, that can hold eight people. Sadly, after 30 minutes there was no luck, so Sasuke insisted on renting a car(a really big one) at Rent-a-car-for-people-who-don't-have-rides, who LUCKLY, was ...right across the airport?Strange. After they made a deal on renting an eight seater, all of them were on their way to their hotel. Which i have not thought of yet, because i have not been to Hawaii before. They were arguing on which song to listening to.

"NO!!!THIS SONG!" screamed the girls

"NEVEER!" screamed the guys, except Sasuke, who was driving(pretend he knows how?)

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!DO ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!!!!" scream Sasuke, who was rubbing his temples

"hmph. fine mister i-must-avenge-my-clan-because-im-a-avenger-bastard..."said Sakura

"hn. Sakura and Naruto get to do it. Whoever wins gets to choose the song"

"fine" said Sakura and Naruto.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Naruto's fist revealed Paper, while Sakura's revealed Scissors.

"OH YEAH!IN YO FACE!" screamed Naruto, who sadly did not understand the game.

"YO MOMMA'S FACE!!" screamed all of the girls.

"errr...Naruto you didn't win..scissors beat paper" said Temari( you thought i forgot about her?)

"ooooo..really..?i thought that paper beats scissors because they cut them.."

"..."

"whatever..huddle up girls!" said Sakura

All of the girls huddled up into a circle, whispering stuff like, 'omg!i love that song!lets do that one!ok!?" all the girls nodded their heads and turned on the radio

They were listening to Fergalicious by Fergie (listen to it to see how it goes)

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_[Will I Am_

_Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it_

_The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious_

_[Verse 1 - Fergie_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo_

_you could see me, you can't squeeze me_

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_

_I got reasons why I tease 'em_

_Boys just come and go like seasons_

_[Hook 1_

_Fergalicious (Fergalicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)_

_Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_[Verse 2_

_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- [def fading echo_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy_

_They always claim they know me_

_Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)_

_I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E_

_And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_[Hook 2_

_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_

_He's my witness (oooh wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock rock_

_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)_

_Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

_[Vamp_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_If you really want me_

_Honey get some patience_

_Maybe then you'll get a taste_

_I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey_

_It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy_

_[Will I Am_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

_[Rap - Fergie_

_All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my_

_(uuhh)_

_I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man_

_And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it_

_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

_Cuz' they say she_

_[Hook 3_

_Delicious (So delicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)_

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_

_He's my witness (oooh wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock rock_

_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_[Will I Am_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty_

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..._

Finally, the song ended.

"Ehhh..that song was..ok..but it's nothing compared to this..trouble..some..-sigh-" said Shikamaru

"OMG!!I LOVED THAT SONG!!I DIDNT KNOW THAT BRITTNEY SPEARS COULD SING THAT WELL!!!!" screamed Naruto

Everyone sweatdropped on what he said

"omg..Naruto..well..i have to tell you..ITS NOT FROM BRITTNEY SPEARS!YOU RETARD!!FERGIE SANG IT!!" screamed Ino

"ooohhh..heh-heh..my bad.."

Shikamaru, who sat next to Sasuke, put on the song the boys wanted to listen to.

Crawling by Linken Park( im sure everyone knows it..)

_crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal_

_fear is how I fall_

_confusing what is real_

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_consuming/confusing_

_this lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_controlling/I can't seem_

_to find myself again_

_my walls are closing in_

_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_so insecure_

_crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal_

_fear is how I fall_

_confusing what is real_

_discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_distracting/reacting_

_against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_it's haunting how I can't seem..._

_to find myself again_

_my walls are closing in_

_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_so insecure_

_crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal_

_fear is how I fall_

_confusing what is real_

_crawling in my skin_

_these wounds they will not heal_

_fear is how I fall_

_confusing confusing what is real_

_there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_consuming/confusing what is real_

_this lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_controlling/confusing what is real_

"eerr...ok..loud.." said Tenten

"yah.." said Sakura

"hn..whatever...we're here.."

They FINALLY arrived at the (_insert hotel's name)_ Hotel.

"excuse me, we need some rooms" said Ino

"Gladly, how many would you need?" said the..er..person who was at the front desk

"hmmm..uh..2 please. A room for girls, 5 bedrooms, and a room for the guys, 4 beds"

"ok, ill give each of you a card then. Please sign here..and here..and here.Ok..thanks. The girls' room will be C132 and the guys will be C133. Enjoy your stay in Hawaii"

"Thanks" said Ino, giving everyone their room cards, the boys were black, and the girls were pink( my fav. colors. XD).

Once they were in their rooms, they unpacked and fell on their beds, and slept, forgetting about dinner

* * *

**OMG! how was it?sorry if there was like..no humor..T.T gomen..there will be humor in the next chapters..but right now i need some sleep and some ideas!!dont worry!i'll dream about it!!lol ill update every..2-3 days?sorry..**


	2. Wake up Ino!

_**disclaimer-i do not own naruto, the characters, or any of the songs i use in this fanfiction**_

**"**Talking"

'thoughts'

"**inner'**

**"**song"

**OOKKKK then..yah..SORRY for the late update!!alllsooo..i haven't EVEN gotten a single reviewww!!sad..-sniff- ill probally discontinue this fic if i dont get ANY reviews. a simple 'good job!!plz continue' is good enough!k? well here's the 2nd ch. im making this one shorter becuz the first one was to long..-.-..on to the story!!**

* * *

**---**

Temari, who was awake, walked over to Ino's bed and shoke her, telling her to wake up. Ino, who was still sleeping, shifted in her sleep.

"c'mon Ino!!wake up!your the one who wanted to come here in the first place!GAAHHH!!!!THATS IT!!!" screamed Temari, walking over to Sakura's bed.

"-sigh- wake..up, Sakura. It's already 8:30 am. C'mon..don't be lazy like Ino over help me wake up Ino"

Sakura woke up with the sound of Temari talking to her. Pulling the warm blankets away from her, she got up on her feet and walked over to TenTen's bedside and shoke her.

"wake up TenTen!!"

-Twitch-

"OMG!!if you don't wake up riight now..your not gonna help us wake up..INO-pig" smirked Sakura, shaking TenTen.

"ok, ok!!im awake!!" said TenTen, standing up.

"a-ano...i-Ino i-isn't awake yet.." said Hinata, who was woken up by all the screaming. She got out of bed and walked over to TenTen."How are w-we going to w-wake up Ino? Shaking her i-isn't going to h-help. I s-suggest...nevermind..I don't have a plan..gomen.." Hinata looked down at her feet, playing with her fingers, ashamed.

"ahhh it's ok Hinata. We'll think of something, so don't be discouraged. In fact, I think i know a way to wake up that lazy ass" said Temari "follow me"

All the girls, except Ino, followed Temari into the living room. They all sat on a chair and listened to what Temari had to say, and nodded their heads. Next, Temari got out a random stick and went to Ino's side, with the girls following.

"ok Sakura, you know what to do.Ok, Hinata and TenTen, go hide somewhere" whispered Temari, hiding behind a wall.

Sakura nodded and walked over to Ino's side and whispered, "haaay, Ino..I hear that..um..Micheal Jackson(aka, Orochimaru), uh..toke intrest in you and wants you to marry him and raise snacks with him in..uh..Snake..vil..age..in..Snakin...-pause-..ton"

Of course, they all knew Ino's _'problem'_ with sleepwalking. Ino (who was sleepwalking) stood up with closed eyes and faced Sakura. Sakura shivered at this and stood still, waiting for Ino's answer.

"Oh.My.Gosh.How.Will.I.Ever.Get.Away.From.This.Guy.You.Call.'Micheal Jackson'." said Ino, speaking in a mono, bored-like tone(when actors act like their 'acting' in their movies, like when their reading something?"

"eerr..yah..um you..uh..need to follow us because we're the only ones you can trust because um..you can't trust anyone else because their..uh..someone else..besides us...and...yah.Follow us so that we can take you somewhere where you can hide." said Sakura

"..Oh.Really.Ok.Then."replied Ino

Sakura walked towards the couch with sleepwalking-Ino following.

"ummmm..sit down so I can tell you something.." said Sakura, watching Ino sitting down on the couch.

Ino sat down, but right at the moment she sat down, she stiffened and layed down on the couch, motion-less, stiff.

"umm...what do we d-do now..?" said Hinata, going out of her hiding spot and walking towards Ino.

"i'll tell you what we do..we check if she's dead.." replied Temari, walking next to Ino.All the girls crowded around the not-so-moving-Ino.

-Poke-

-Poke-

-Poke-

-shudder-

-sigh-

-poke-

"OMG!!what the hell happened!!and..why are you people poking me!!!?and-" screamed Ino, frantically searched her area." OMG!!we're in..in..Hawaii!!!"

"-sigh-..noooooooooo Ino..we're in a dirty area filled with garbage men.." said TenTen, sarcastically.

"...whatever..let's go brush our teeth, take a shower,and change..then let's wake up the guys and eat breakfast." said Ino. She stood up and walked to the bathroom with the other girls following. After they brushed their teeth, they toke a shower(omg!not in the same one!!pretend they have ..uh..2 showers and toke turns..their like sisters..ok?) and changed into their Summer clothes.

-Ino was wearing a purple spagetti-strap top with short shorts and her purple bikini under her clothes, just in case they were going to go swimming.

-Sakura was wearing a pink elbow-length shirt and jean shorts with her pink bikini under her clothes.

-TenTen was wearing a tan short-sleeve shirt with a flower print on it and jean capris with her tan one-piece bikini under it.

-Hinata was wearing a lavender elbow-length shirt and dark purple capris with her white one-piece bikini under.

-Temari was wearing a dark blue spagetti strap-top like Ino's with jean shorts and her blue bikini under her clothes.

"WOW!!We look awesome!!NOOOOW!!Lets go wake up the guys!!" screamed Ino

"hm..yes we do look nice and I think that they are already awake by all your screaming Ino!!" replied Temari

As the girls were walking to the door, Ino screamed, "waaaaiit!!!!!"

"whhaaat do you need now!!!??"

"uhh..heh heh..i forgot my purse.." replied Ino, getting her brown purse.

They all walked to the door and opened it and walked towards the guys' rooms but stopped,stood still and screamed...loud.

* * *

**end of this chap. why did the girls scream?????????????what did they see????????so many questions to be answered!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gasp-**

**annnnyways...i promised humor in this ch. but their wasn't like..any..sorry..well im just trying to get to the plot where they get settled in and stuff...annnn sorry for the short ch. ...its because the first ch. was soooo long T.T..annndd im hoping that i get at least 5 reviews so that i know i can continue this story..ok!!??Do i make myself clear!?!?(yes!!) yah..this ch. was booorrinnng..sorry..buuut ill make the story intresting an funny in the next, next ch. k?**

**ps...if you catch any mistakes for this story, plzzzzzz tell me!!!**

**Ja ne!!**

**Kojima Hanako(my Japanese name XD)**


	3. Bad service and Spandex?

ahem..-cough- yaay!!i made it to the 3rd ch.!!with 2 reviews!lollllllllll annnyways..there was a flamer!!-gasp- oh well...its 'his' opinion..i guess...well..actually 'he' was right about Sakura being 'useless' cuz she was (keyword:'was')...i guess..but in Shippuuden she isn't oh yah..IF some of u people actually do watch the Naruto dub. version(english v.)..and you DONT watch the Japanese version(who doesnt?)...ahhhhh i suggest you turn around and read a different fanfic. unleessssss...you want to read spoilers XD...or if your here to flame my fanfic., then i suggest you LEAVE. that is all, ty! plz review!! or else no cookies for u!

**disclaimer-i do not own naruto, the characters, or any of the songs i use in this fanfiction**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**"inner'**

"song"

**This ch. is dedicated to:**

**cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams **** and ****tricia010**

**my FIRST 2 reviewers XDDDDD lol**

_--review--_

_As the girls were walking to the door, Ino screamed, "waaaaiit!!!!!"_

_"whhaaat do you need now!!!??"_

_"uhh..heh heh..i forgot my purse.." replied Ino, getting her brown purse._

_They all walked to the door and opened it and walked towards the guys' rooms but stopped,stood still and screamed...loud._

What they saw COULD scare you too. Yup, it's THAT scary. What they saw was..was..was...was..was..GAI AND LEE IN THE HALL IN..IN..SPANDEX!!!!!!The girls stared at them with BIG eyes.

"oh..omg..." whispered Ino, covering her mouth with her hands. It looked like she was going to throw up.

"WHY!!HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO BE HERE!!" screamed Gai, giving the girls his signature pose.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM THAT MAKES ME SO YOUTHFUL!!!WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS YOUTHFUL HOTEL, IN THIS YOUTHFUL HALLWAY!" screamed Lee, also giving the girls his pose.

"Ummm..hi Lee..I'm on vacation with Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, and the guys.What are you doing here?" said Sakura.

Ignoring her, Lee went on..and on..and on

"OH LEE!!!" screamed Gai, facing Lee

"OH GAI-SENSEI!!" screamed Lee, facing Gai

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!! 

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!"

"OH LEE!!!" Gai ran towards Lee and hugged him ,crying..alot..

"OH GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!" Lee hugged Gai back, also crying.A random sunset apeared out of nowhere with a paradise theme.

"umm lets go check and see if the guys are..up" said TenTen, walking towards room C133. She knocked, waited, and was greeted by Neji. Once all the girls came in,they stared at what was in front of them.- Neji, Naruto and Sasuke playing Guitar Hero(rockstar) on a Xbox 360.

"THE HELL?!?!?!?WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GUYS GET THAT XBOX!!??AND THAT GAME!!??!?" screamed TenTen.

The guys looked at each other for awhile.

"weeellll, um..while you girls were sleeping..we kinda went out, explored Hawaii and thats when we saw 'this' beauty." explained Neji, pointing both of his hands towards the TV, where the Xbox was pluged in. All the guys stared blankly with bright, shining eyes at the TV, except Sasuke, who was trying to keep his cool, only stared.

Stare

Stare

"Sooo..your saying that while we girls were sleeping, you guys snuck out, bought that 'thing', and came back and played with it without telling us?!?!Wait..where did you guys get the money?Hawaii doesn't use yen(Japanese money)?" said Ino, crossing her arms.

"Well, we forgot to tell you girls that before we left, Tsunade-baa-chan gave us some 'American money'!!See it!?!?This green-ish paper stuff!!At first i thought it was paper rubbed in boogers. Don't you guys see it!?!?!OMG YOU GUYS DON'T SEE IT!!!." screamed Naruto. He ran around in circles till he bumped his head on a wall.eee .

"we still need a singer, any one of you girls wanna try singing?" said Neji

"why can't Shikamaru sing??" asked Ino. She looked at Shikamaru with a confused look on her face.

"it's to troublesome." replied Shikamaru. He yawned and then muttered something about troublesome women and clouds.

"we can't." said Temari

"why not?" replied Neji

" we need to e-eat b-breakfast." said Hinata, not stuttering much.

"oh..we forgot, dattobayo(sp..?) answered Naruto, rubbing the back of his head

"let's go then" said Neji. He walked towards the door (which was closed all this time), but suddenly it burst open and he crashed into a wall and passed out.

'where am I?Oh yeah..i crashed into a wall.' thought Neji. He tryed to open his eyes and saw a blurry TenTen who had a worry look on her face. Neji weakly raised up his arm and looked weakly at TenTen..."T-TenTen..I..I think i see a..l-light."

''ummm..Neji?Are you okay? and thats a lightbulb..."( me: -.-'...) replied TenTen

"oh.."

"OH NEJI!!ARE YOU OKAY!!!?OH GAI-SENSEI!!!NEJI'S WONDERFUL YOUTHFULNESS HAS AWAKENED INSIDE OF HIM!!" screamed Lee, wearing an..Elmo..suit??

"YES LEE!!YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY CORRECT!!!!OH LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Gai, but instead of wearing an elmo suit, he was wearing a barney suit.

"GAI SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both hugged each other and a sunset background apeared and blah blah blah.

"umm..why are you guys wearing ..suits?" asked Sasuke

"BECAUSE..-SNIFF- IT IS..." Said Gai "YOUTHFUL!" Gai and Lee ran out of the room, yelling stuff about 'youth' and how wonderful one episode of Barney was, whitch was about sharing and caring...Everyone stared at the door, twitching.

Twitch

Twitch

"o..kay then.Lets go get some breakfast.I'm starving." said Ino. They all walked out of the door and walked towards the elevator. Once they got in, Hinata, who was closest to the elevator door, pushed the button to D24, which was the diningroom.

Ding-9th floor

Ding-8th floor

Ding-7th floor

Rumble

...  
Ding-6th floor

Ding-5th floor, which was the diningroom. They all got out and walked to the waiting line and was greeted by the waitor.

"Hello...-sigh- how many tables..how many people are you with..-sigh-" asked a very bored looking waitor.

"errr..1 table for..9 people, is that ok?" said Hinata

"whatever..." replied the waitor. "follow me" He lead the ninjas to a table with 9 seats. They all sat down and waited for a waitor to take their orders.Finally, a waitress came wearing a simple waitors' clothes.She looked very bright and not bored.

"Hi!!May I take your order??" said the waitress. Her nametag had the name 'Yamayca' on it.

"Umm we'll order the #7 side dish, #5side dish, #14, #9, # 10, #4, #12, 23, and the #1 meals. For drinks we would like 3 Sprites, 2Cokes, Orange Juice, Decafed Coffee, Water, and Green Tea, please" said Ino.

...silence

"Hi!!May I take your order??"

"...I already told you what we want!!what is your problem!?!??" screamed an angry Ino. Her face was all red from yelling

...silence again...

"Oh!I did???OMG I'm sooo sorry!!Please say that again!"

"...Umm we'll order the #7 side dish, #5side dish, #14, #9, # 10, #4, #12, 23, and the #1 meals. For drinks we would like 3 Sprites, 2Cokes, Orange Juice, Decafed Coffee, Water, and Green Tea, please..." grouched Ino

"okay!got it!i'll be riiight back with your orders!!" The waitress walked near a kitchen counter and placed their orders, which was on a peice of paper, and walked away.Once they all got their orders, they ate and left without any complaints after that.

**Summery for the next ch-The worst thing for boys!!- After they ate, they go...SHOPPING!!what will happen!??idk..not yet decided.**

**OMG how was it?was it to short?long?idk..annnyways not much to say about this chapter..i'll upate once I get 10 reviews...ok?!!?!??!anyways again...NO flames..or else...im watching u..-points to fingers back and forth at your eyes-**


	4. Author's note read plzzz

**OMG!!Gomen nasai if you guys thought this was a ch. T.T buut...i haven't got 10 reviews yet (only 4 atm) sooo...heres what i'll do..i'll continue and lower the amount of reviews to 5..ooorrr i can discontinue this fic. if you guys think this story is boring your choice..annnd i havent been uploading cuz i have school, math...club...-laughs- and tons of reports/essays, science..projects...and blah blah blah ...and stuff..so ya..again sorry...BUT GOOD NEWS!!!!I'M ON MY 1 MONTH BREAK ATM(at the moment) umm...that means...im in a year-around school and stuff...meaning that i get 3 months of school, 1 month off instead of summer break ...lol...but yeah..thats life...and umm..OH YEAH!!!!I GOT A PUPPY!!!IT'S A MALTIPOO!!(Maltese mixed with a poodle) -CHEERS- and HIS NAME IS...SKIPPY!!AND HE'S ONLY..9 WEEKS OLD!! -GLOMPS HIM- well yah..he cries at night in his crate cuz he ain't trained...-sad- but yeah...he's learning... oh yeah...I meant to finish this note 2 days ago but i had the stomach flu...and well..thats all for now...**

**see you later, love**

**Hanako**


End file.
